


Guardian

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Best Friends, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language, Mission Fic, Spooktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Natasha has more important things to do tonight than infiltrate this facility.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 3rd Spooktober prompt: full moon.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Guardian** by luvsanime02

########

Natasha hates when she has a job during the full moon. Not only does this mean that she can’t be there to watch over Clint, when she knows how much he hates changing while he’s alone, but the moon is, well, bright. Bright enough to almost seem like midday.

Which is the exact opposite of what Natasha needs when she’s trying to infiltrate this facility. Hell, she might as well be trying to get into the facility during the middle of the day instead. She would only need a false ID, and then she could waltz right in.

But Fury had said no. He’d emphasized the need for absolute secrecy. The Black Widow could not be identified at this facility, either during the operation or later. So, Natasha has to disable the security cameras and not be seen by anyone, which she can only do at night when there’s no one but a skeleton crew inside.

It’s almost cute how Fury thinks that Natasha doesn’t already know why he doesn’t want her involvement being discovered. She’s well aware that this certain facility is owned by one of her old handlers. As it is, she’s mostly exasperated. Hurt, maybe, that he doesn’t trust her with the information.

Or maybe he knows that she already knows. It’s hard to tell with Fury. One of the many things the two of them have in common, as much as that knowledge irks her. They both often know far more about any given situation than they let on. Need-to-know.

That doesn’t make the full moon currently glowing down on her anything less than problematic. Unfortunately, the information that Fury needs is very time-sensitive, or Natasha would put this operation off for a few days because of that alone. She’s hugging the sides of every little tree or fence or vehicle possible, sticking to their shadows, but it’s still going to be a couple of hours before Natasha can get back out of the area without alerting anyone to her presence.

She might not even make it back in time to be there when Clint transforms back to human, and Natasha hates that possibility the most. He’s always so concerned about changing without anyone around who can keep an eye on him, despite the fact that Clint is one of the only natural-born werewolves that Natasha’s ever heard of and he’s never so much as chased a human while transformed in his entire life.

That doesn’t make Clint’s fear of accidentally hurting an innocent any less real, and Natasha considers it her privilege that Clint trusts her to watch over him. He used to rely on heavy-duty locks and luck rather than let anyone else near him, but now Clint lets Natasha close. Lets her have his back. Trusts her in a way that no one else ever has.

The moon glows brightly overhead, a beacon, and Natasha forces herself to fully focus on the mission. As soon as she gets done with this, Natasha can go back to where she’s actually needed. She has something more important to protect right now than Fury’s secrets, or even her own.


End file.
